


Скажи, если слышал эту историю раньше

by bibigongirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Давайте я расскажу вам историю о мальчике, которому нравился другой мальчик</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скажи, если слышал эту историю раньше

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stop Me If You Think That You’ve Heard This One Before](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/60606) by lexzilla. 



\- Джей-Джей! Ты собираешься когда-нибудь вылезти из-за этого фикуса?

\- Не называй меня Джей-Джей! И нет.

***  
\- Брось, чувак. Вечеринка не вечеринка без Великого Чада и его охренительно высокого другана. Ты не можешь всю ночь прятаться.

\- О, ты удивишься. Подожди, ты что, только что назвал себя Великим Чадом? У тебя сегодня день неудачных прозвищ?

\- Это все дух праздника. Да пофиг, цыпочки западают на парней, которые могут говорить о себе в третьем лице.

\- Сильно сомневаюсь.

\- Тебе-то откуда знать, голубок?

\- Отвали, Чад.

***  
\- Старик, это выглядит уже убого.

\- Ты принес мне еду? По-моему, я видел Стива с этими классными штучками из креветок...

\- Нет. Просто нет. Ты должен оторвать свою задницу от стула и сдвинуться с места. Серьезно, не позволяй ему так тебя изводить.

\- Я знаю. Просто... я не могу. Он такой... А я... ты ведь знаешь меня. И это всегда... Нет.

***  
С тех пор, как Джаред начал работать в фирме «Крипке, Гэмбл и Бивер», он участвовал во всех корпоративных, довольно регулярных, праздничных мероприятиях: пикник на день Мартина Лютера Кинга, ежегодная охота за Пасхальным яйцом, барбекю с фейерверком на День Независимости, фестиваль индейки на День Благодарения и Рождественская вечеринка в офисе. Четыре года подряд он приходил, веселился и завоевывал шведский стол. Но теперь он официально сдался.

Вы спросите, в чем же заключалась причина его горя? В некоем Дженсене Эклзе. И чтобы получить полное представление о том, что это значило - помимо текущей необходимости прятаться за фикусом - придется сделать небольшое отступление и вернуться к самому началу их истории.

Это было утро, такое же, как и все другие, летом 2007 года. Джаред, потный и взъерошенный из-за дурацкой техасской жары, вошел в фойе здания, где он работал. Выдернул наушники из ушей, отстегнул свой iPod, убрал его в карман и поднял голову. И застыл. Перед ним стоял ОН. Идеальный Адонис, главный герой фантазий Джареда с тех пор, как он впервые обнаружил свой член и журнал GQ. Оценка незнакомца по физическим параметрам была практически запрограммирована в голове Джаред и происходила примерно так:

Телосложение? Есть. (Не такой высокий, как Джаред, но с бедрами поуже и плечами пошире).

Очки? Есть. (Что? Ботаники - просто секси).

Губы? Есть. Есть. И еще раз есть.

Модельные скулы? Есть.

Веснушки? Есть. (И спасибо непонятно какому событию из детства за этот фетиш).

Задница? Есть, да еще какая. (Привет, нирвана).

И теперь он работал там же, где и Джаред. К несчастью, с осуществлением плана «узнать тебя поближе» произошла небольшая заминка. Благодаря ежемесячному офисному бюллетеню Алоны Тал, Джаред быстро выяснил, что Адонис, он же Дженсен Эклз, был новым бухгалтером фирмы. (Ум? Есть). Только вот загвоздка была в том, что все, связанные с цифрами, работали на четвертом этаже, а Джаред и остальные буйные из отдела рекламы и маркетинга – на третьем, так что, как говорил классик, вместе им не сойтись. 

Первым планом было выдумывание поводов для посещения этажа, где работал Дженсен. К несчастью, на пару с работающим за соседним столом Чадом, они так и не смогли придумать ни одной причины, которая не казалась бы убогой или дурацкой. 

План номер два включал в себя знакомство с помощью электронной переписки. Но после того как Джаред три дня пялился на пустой экран, этот план тоже отправился на помойку. 

К тому моменту, когда в действие должен был вступить план номер три, в его составление были вовлечены Майк и Том, и это только делало все вносимые предложения вдвое глупее и вдвое безумнее. В конце концов Джаред вынужден был обратиться за помощью к тому, к кому обращаются все мальчики, невзирая на их возраст, хотят они того или нет. К маме.

\- ДжейТи, милый, ты сам на себя не похож. Что случилось с моим общительным мальчиком, который мог с первого же слова подцепить любого незнакомца на тех гей-дискотеках, которые тебе так...

\- Мама!

\- Что? Ты, бывало, надевал те миленькие футболки в обтяжку и брал своих приятелей... Теда? Майкла? Вроде бы. Что с ними случилось?

\- О, господи. Мама! Я никогда так не делал. Ты перепутала своего единственного второго сына с Брайаном из «Близких друзей». 

\- Ты уверен?

\- Да, мама.

\- Ну, милый, он был такой сексуальный.

Вы могли бы подумать, что этот разговор был для нашего героя полным провалом, бросившим его в пучину абсолютного отчаяния, но вместо этого он подкинул ему искорку идеи – простой, но вполне осуществимой идеи – завести знакомство с Дженсеном на одном из корпоративных праздников. Джаред был умным. Джаред был веселым. Джаред был отлично сложен. Он знал это и был уверенным в себе молодым человеком. Так что он точно мог осуществить эту идею. К тому же, на таких мероприятиях все треплются обо всех, а как только в дело вступит алкоголь, кто знает, какое чудо может произойти?

Конечно, если бы все пошло по плану, наша история давно бы закончилась, а раз вы читаете слова, написанные ниже, план Джареда явно провалился.

День Благодарения 2007: Rolling Stones врали, когда пели «я Джек-Молния и это блеск, блеск, блеск», потому что Джаред в тот день явно не блистал. Более известный, как случай, когда Джаред пукнул у шведского стола, стоя прямо рядом с Дженсеном (справедливости ради надо отметить, что случилось это, когда он во второй раз подряд стал победителем соревнования «Кто съест больше индейки за три минуты»), и сбежал, хихикая и краснея от стыда.

Рождество 2007: я монстр! Или как Джаред думал, что мастерски флиртует с Дженсеном через весь зал, пока Чад не велел ему перестать улыбаться и привести себя в порядок, потому что большая часть еды застряла у Джареда в зубах.

День Мартина Лютера Кинга 2008: все, кто там были, дали торжественное обещание больше никогда ни за что не говорить об этом событии. Даже шепотом.

Пасха 2008: День подгузников! Или печально известный случай, когда, как настаивал Джаред, он нечаянно сел на шоколадное яйцо и именно поэтому у него на штанах в районе задницы было коричневое пятно.

День независимости 2008: это что, северное сияние? Или случай, когда фейерверк запустили немного неправильно, он полетел налево вместо того, чтобы полететь точно вверх, и поджег куртку Джареда именно в тот момент, когда он подошел к Дженсену, чтобы сказать привет.

День благодарения 2008: говоря словами Джона Стюарта «это катаклизма». Или случай, когда Джаред шел поговорить с Дженсеном, но запнулся за собственную штанину и влетел носом прямо в пах вице-призидента Джеффри Дина Моргана. 

Так что теперь Джаред сдался, чувствуя себя так, словно сама судьба отказывает ему в шансе на любовь и счастье с Дженсеном. И все это приводит нас к тому, с чего мы начали наш рассказ: к Джареду, прячущемуся за большим фикусом во время Рождественской вечеринки 2008 года. 

Но не теряй веру, дорогой читатель, иногда Рождественские чудеса действительно случаются.

***  
\- Я знаю. Просто... я не могу. Он такой... А я... ты ведь знаешь меня. И это всегда... Нет.

***  
\- Простите. Привет. – Раздался рядом с ними голос. – Не возражаете, если я тут с вами спрячусь?

\- Чт... – Джаред открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но замер на полуслове, когда поднял голову и увидел Дженсена. Дженсена, немного красного и вспотевшего. – Чувак, ты себя нормально чувствуешь? Может, послать Чада за стаканом воды? 

\- Нет, все отлично. Правда, - отмахнулся Дженсен.

\- Ну вот и здорово. – Чад переводил взгляд с одного на другого. – Вы, двое, прячьтесь тут, как мелкие нытики. А Великий Чад тем временем пойдет и кого-нибудь раскрутит на потрахаться. 

Джаред рассмеялся, глядя, как его друг пятится в сторону веселящихся коллег. С отличным настроением он развернулся и улыбнулся сидящему рядом парню. 

\- Ну так... эмм... Привет. Я Дженсен.

Услышав это, Джаред не выдержал и расхохотался. 

\- О, поверь мне, я знаю, - выдавил он сквозь смех.

\- Ладно. – Дженсен потер лицо и добавил в сторону: - Не понимаю, что здесь такого смешного.

Услышав это, Джаред только сильнее рассмеялся.

\- Чувак, ты в курсе, как давно я пытаюсь привлечь твое внимание?

\- Что?

\- С твоего первого дня работы тут. Я в чокнутого преследователя из-за тебя превратился.

\- Не-а. Быть не может. Это неправда. – Дженсен недоверчиво покачал головой.

\- Правда.

\- Неправда.

\- Эй. Чокнутый! По-моему, мне лучше знать, как давно я пытаюсь с тобой заговорить.

\- Нет. Не может быть. Ты просто стараешься переписать историю, - заявил Дженсен, осуждающе тыча в Джареда пальцем. – Это я постоянно пытался к тебе подойти. И каждый раз ты убегал.

\- Чего?

\- Самая первая моя вечеринка здесь, и я вижу этого высоченного парня, и думаю «аллилуйя» и «боже, он такой красавчик. И, похоже, сильный. И я уже говорил, что красавчик?», и после того, как я десять минут на тебя пялился, я наконец набираюсь смелости подойти и поздороваться, и в ту же секунду, как я к тебе подхожу, ты сбегаешь. А это значит, что следующие десять минут мне приходится проводить за вежливой болтовней с вонючим Крипке, который пускает газы направо и налево. Я пострадал из-за тебя, - добавил Дженсен драматично. – И так каждый чертов раз. Одно и то же. Я подхожу, чтобы помочь тебе подняться, когда ты упал – ты сбегаешь. Я пытаюсь потушить тебя – ты сбегаешь. Всем остальным в конторе ты вечно улыбаешься чуть ли не до ушей, всегда такой «разрешите уделить вам мое безраздельное и искреннее внимание и показать, насколько привлекательным я могу быть», а со мной... Такое ощущение, что ты меня ненавидишь.

\- Ненавижу тебя? Ты сумасшедший. Да я даже смотреть на тебя не могу, чтоб слюни не пускать и сердечками из глаз не сыпать. Ты самый красивый парень из всех, что я видел. Я хотел забраться к тебе в штаны с первого дня. Ага, с самого первого. С первой секунды первого дня, если точнее. Ты стоял там в фойе, весь такой гладко выбритый и сияющий, со своими губами и веснушками, и прической этой. А теперь, теперь ты здесь, и ведешь себя странно и истеришь, и знаешь, что?

\- Что? – смиренно спросил Дженсен, ошарашенный такой вспышкой.

\- Ты мне нравишься еще больше, черт тебя подери.

\- О. – Дженсен покраснел.

\- Вот именно, о, - тоном победителя заявил Джаред. – И что ты теперь скажешь?

Дженсен долго молчал, потом ответил:

\- Так. Подытожим. Я тебе нравлюсь? – Джаред кивнул. – Ты нравишься мне. Мы наконец-то друг с другом разговариваем. Но используем эту возможность не для флирта, а для споров. Мы оба – идиоты.

\- О, да, - согласился Джаред. – Но мне кажется, звучало бы круче, если б ты сказал не «споры», а что-нибудь вроде «страстные разногласия» или «эмоциональный фейерверк»...

\- Ого. А я-то думал, ты больше никогда в жизни не захочешь слышать слово «фейерверк».

\- Ну, смотреть на него, это... сразу нет. Но мы ведь все еще можем его почувствовать, а?

\- Конечно.

\- В общем, слушай. После того, как мы попрячемся здесь еще немного, потом выйдем и с фальшивыми улыбками поблагодарим за дерьмовые подарки от тайного Санты, как смотришь на то, чтобы свалить отсюда и пойти выпить пива или еще куда-нибудь. Ну, знаешь, где мы могли бы поговорить.

\- Я только за.

***  
Вот на этом и заканчивается наша маленькая рождественская сказка, и занавес опускается. Но мы не настолько жестоки, чтобы бросать вас вот так. Вместо этого мы позволим себе заглянуть одним глазком за кулисы веселого праздника, который пока не наступил.

\- Эй! – позвал Джаред, закрывая за собой дверь и идя на странное звяканье, доносящееся с кухни. Он прислонился к косяку и с минуту наслаждался видом.

По всей кухне в беспорядке были разбросаны миски, ложки, венчики, яичная скорлупа и бог знает что еще, а посреди всего этого стоял Дженсен и выглядел восхитительно, озадаченно глядя то на миску с какой-то оранжевой жижей, то на открытую поваренную книгой, прислоненную к тостеру. 

\- Ба, дорогой! Ты готовишь?

\- Заткнись.

\- Оу, малыш, не злись. Я впечатлен. Не каждый день мужчина приходит домой после долгого рабочего дня и застает свою женушку за приготовлением горячего ужина.

\- Так, придурок. Во-первых, я не твоя гребаная женушка, я твой муж. Во-вторых, это не горячий ужин, это рецепт рождественского печенья твоей мамы, который я готовлю к их завтрашнему визиту. Тебе, может, и плевать, но это наш первый праздник в этом доме с твоей... мммфф...

И тут они целуются.

В конечном счете Джаред отстраняется и, стараясь выглядеть невинно, показывает наверх.

\- О, гляди-ка. Омела.


End file.
